The Resurrection
by Pakster123
Summary: Chin had been traumatized from killing his own cousin, Kono...but is she really dead? What if she came back from the dead? Please be lenient and Hawaii Five O disclaimer
1. Chapter 1

"Kono is dead…and it's your fault," smirked Delano. Chin shook his hands as he held the phone. His wife was in the operation room and his cousin is dead. The two people he ever truly loved suffered for HIS mistake.

"Soon you will be too..Delano..you son of a bitch," Chin swore. While on the phone, he had been tracking the number and searched for Delano's location. Once the conversation was over, Chin ran to his cycle and tracked the phone with a GPS. Steve and Danno had their own personal businesses and couldn't be reached so he had to fight this alone. He zoomed past the traffic lights and anything that was in his way, however, by the time he reached the location, nobody was there.

The only presence in the warehouse was silence and caution. Chin went low and walked steadily as he held his revolver to his chest, ready to shoot if he needed to. Back and forth, he checked for his surroundings and after he confirmed all was clear, he took his cellphone and called the number. A vibration echoed in the room. Chin searched the perimeter and followed the sound. As soon as he found the cellphone, he found something else that he didn't expect at all…..

Right next to the cellphone was a box and its content would scar Chin forever. Within was a memory chip, perhaps of a video clip and besides it was a camera. Chin hastened to put in the chip and watch what was in store for him. _Kono….._

It was a videotaped moment of Kono's death, her last words. The woman he saw in the video clip was not the tough water woman he had known, but a terrified girl waiting to be rescued but never received help.

Kidnapper: Any last words?

Kono: All the things I want to say can't be expressed in just words…

Kidnapper: You could've been saved but your so called cousin chose his bitch over you. Time to say good bye.

Kono: Wait! Danno, you were the most awesome partner to work with. Steve, you were an amazing leader who sacrificed for our team. I know you can lead the team without me…and Chin…..

Suddenly, the kidnapper pushed her into the water without letting her inish her last words. Chin was horrified as he heard the last words she had to hear before she was dumped into the dark sea. He took out the chip and slammed the camera on the ground till it shattered. The phone on the ground started ringing again and Chin answered.

Delano answered, "Chin, what's with the negative energy? You had your choice and you chose your bitch. I bet you want to kill me with your hands right now don't you?"

Chin replied angrily, "Why? Why murder her? That child wanted to do good in the world and you took that away from her!"

"She put me in a fucking prison cell and you expected a happy reunion? Huh? Thanks to her, I got shot," Delano yelled.

Before he was going to curse at Delano, Chin took a breath and replied, "Where are you? We need to talk…no guns…no back-up..just you and me." Delano pondered on whether this was a trap or not, but he calculated that with Chin's situation, he can't play tricks with him.

Delano chuckled and said, "Deal." Chin went on his cycle to the docks and waited patiently for Delano to show up. For hours, Chin walked around nervously trying to calm himself from murdering that monster until he came. His old partner, now a villain, walked towards him with a guilt-less smile. _How dare that mother fucker._

Seeing Chin so furious, Delano expected a punch, but he did something that Delano never expected. Chin was in a position about to fight, but instead he stopped and went down to the ground, one knee at a time. He looked up to Delano and fought his pride. For the first time ever, he begged on his knees.

"Delano, can't we go back to old times before the drugs ever happened?" begged Chin.

Delano looked away and whispered, "Its too late for that."

"My cousin, she did what you would've done for justice. Back when you were a cop, you would do whatever it took to do the right thing! Please, stop," Chin pleaded desperately.

"So what? You want me to rot in that prison cell and do what's right? Not happening," Delano swore, "but I could give you something else."

Chin stood up in shock wondering what sort of scheme this could be. He anticipated an ambush of some sort, but he got something else.

Delano said, "Yea, I killed Kono at least that was what I thought…and we saw her drown with weights on her feet, but…we never found her body." Chin's eyes widened. _Neither did we. _"You're smart cop. You realize what this means?" asked Delano.

_Kono might be alive and she might have survived….but how? And if she did…how come she never came to find me or the HPD?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Why did she never call for help or anything when she could have? Why is she hiding from me?_

"I'll let you go, but you must promise to change your ways. There are other ways to get the cash other than crime..you know that.." said Chin. He looked sadly at Delano hoping he would listen to him and change his mind. He had hoped he could break that wall of revenge and anger.

"If you ever had good in you, you would change your ways after making the people I love suffer," Chin said. Delano looked at the ground without making eye contact. He put his hood on and just walked away and as he went away he deliberately dropped something on the ground. It was….an Aloha necklace, one Chin gave to Kono when they were little.

_Kono, this brother is sorry for abandoning you. Please just give me a sign of where you are._

In the midst of his thoughts, an abrupt phone call came…it was Steve McGarrett. Chin reluctantly answered the phone. "Hey, Chin…where's Kono? I haven't seen her lately and I was wondering if we should have an outing because truthfully Danny is going through some crap and we need to cheer him up," McGarrett said over the phone.

Chin stuttered, "Kono….yea..um..she's sick…we can have an outing though yea…" "Yea then, we can have the outing tonight then. See you there Chin," McGarrett said.

**5 hours later…..At Kamekona**

Danny and Steve were already at the place drinking some booze and welcomed Chin. Steve and Danny were disappointed Kono couldn't come with them. Chin felt the tension in the room and decided to keep the situation under his control.

"Kono feels terrible that…she..couldn't..come…she..would have come to comfort you Danno," Chin mumbled. Danny nodded and said he was okay, but Steve felt something weird about his words. Steve asked, "Why do you say she would have come? Did something happen to her?" He seemed so worried, Chin was afraid to break his heart but then a gunshot interrupted the pity party.

Steve stood up immediately and took out his gun ready for action, Chin and Danny did the same. They took out their guns and head toward the sound of the gunshot. As soon as they arrived at the scene, they saw a body with…a gun in his hand. "Is this some suicide at a bar," asked Danny. Steve looked around and saw written in blood the words…Aloha. Meanwhile, Chin lied down next to the body to see the angle in which he died. It wasn't some suicide…he was killed.

"Guys…look at this window," announced Danny. The three looked at the cracked window that had a hole which only a bullet from a sniper could make. Chin thought to himself…_Kono._ Then, he stared wide eyed at the angle of the shooter. The gun was facing where they were sitting.

He took a look at the victim's face and realized…he was the kidnapper from the video clip Delano sent him. _Kono saved us…..but where is she?_ His thoughts consumed him. Steve and Danny were still looking for evidence to give to Max for Max recovered from the gun wound.

Chin closed the door to the autopsy room and locked it. Max was shocked and asked why he was doing this. Chin answered,"We need this investigation to be private between you and me." Though Max was hesitant, he knew Chin had a good reason and trusted him.

**After the entire story….**Max decided to investigate thoroughly and identify the victim. "According to my investigations, he was shot in the back from a very difficult angle, one, not many could achieve. And even stranger, this bullet was the same bullet found in the Anna Douglas." Chin finished off, "Adam…that son of a bitch is keeping Kono captive or..seducing her to do his crap!"

Max stood in Chin's way and told him to calm down. "I know this is heartbreaking, but you need to take a breath before you kill someone. How's Malia?"

Chin just shook his head, "She's traumatized just as I am from the kidnapping. Now, she is scared to be at home and stays at the hospital dormitories. It was tough." Max tried to console him with a pat on the back.

Chin took off…..to the Yakuza Club.


	3. Chapter 3

"Adam! Come out here where I can see you!" yelled Chin, with his gun out. The guards went into defense mode and ready to shoot until stopped by Adam Nourishima himself. Adam signaled them to leave the room and confronted Chin.

Chin took Adam by the collar and demanded for Kono's whereabouts. Adam seemed confused….he didn't know what he meant. "I don't know where Kono is? Did something happen to her?" asked Adam. Chin scanned Adam from head to toe. Chin asked back, "You didn't know she was kidnapped?" Adam's eyes grew wide and his eyebrows went up.

Chin sensed sincerity in him and decided to let the poor guy go. Adam went down on his knees in shock. "I was on the phone with her….when I heard a door knock in the background…she told me to wait..but never called me back," explained Adam. He clenched his fists and under his breath he cursed, "I'm going to get that fucking asshole who took Kono…"

After Adam finished his rant, Chin took the opportunity to interrogate him. "The bullet that shot Anna Douglas by Lansing was found in Kono's kidnapper's head…if you didn't even know that Kono was dead…what am I saying? Never mind," concluded Chin. As Chin head out the door, Adam stopped him and asked if he could do anything to help. Still cold, Chin shoved his shoulder and walked away.

Through the window, Adam saw Chin go out of the driveway and once he was far away from the road, Adam said, "You can come out now." A mysterious woman with a black tanktop and grey skinny jeans came in. She had lustrous hair that covered her left eye giving her a badass smokey appeal. She looked at Chin's car and whispered, "Hope you are okay, cuz…"

**At Five-O Headquarters….**

"Yo Chin! Where's Kono? Is she still sick?" asked McGarrett. Danny popped his head in and gave a curious look. Chin just stared at any object other than McGarrett and Danny. They still didn't know what happened.

Max came in not knowing the two were in the room and exclaimed," I found a clue! Kono might still be…" and stopped. Chin gave an alarmed look as McGarrett and Danny were exchanging skeptical looks.

McGarrett asked, "Still be….what?" Danny nodded with him, "What are you not telling us, Chin? Where's Kono?" Both Max and Chin gave huge sighs. Sooner or later, they would have to know and this is the time to tell them the truth.

Chin started off with, "Delano made me take him out of prison or else…he would kill Kono…so I did." Danny interrupted him with a, "so…is she ok?" Chin looked at him and then stopped. Steve pressured him to keep talking. "I did…so I thought he would let her go..but it was more complicated than that. He didn't just take Kono..but he took my wife captive..only one could live..I didn't know what to do!" cried Chin. Even joyous Danny became serious and silent. Steve then asked, "Well…who did you choose?" He didn't want to hear the word Kono out of Chin's mouth nor did he want Chin to say his wife.

Chin spit out, "Kono." Steve, angered, ran up to Chin and gave him a good punch. "Kono? You betrayed Kono? She is your cousin and your teammate! You fucking chose your wife over her? She was there for you your whole life and yet your wife means more?" Danny added, "You can always get a new wife..but not a new cousin Chin." Both Chin and Steve growled at Danny for not being much of a help.

Chin was also furious for his friends not understanding the circumstances. He also yelled, "Where were you when Kono was kidnapped huh? Danny was focusing on his divorcee and kid while you ran off to find this Shelburn guy! Did you even know how much Kono….." Steve tried to find the rest of the sentence and asked, "Kono..what?" Chin then concealed what he was about to say and said,"Look..this won't help us find at least her body." Danny agreed and tried to cool Steve off.

Max heard all the yelling and came in. He spilled the facts about their recent case. "The victim was Kono's kidnapper who was working for Delano. I remember seeing him at Friar's scene when he was asking Kono questions. Well..Delano used it as a side track while he would get Kono..more like two birds with one stone. I asked officers if they found a body in the water near the docks but no one did," said Max. Chin said, "That is because Kono might be alive." Steve's heart started pounding out of his chest. _Thank god she is alive._ Danny asked, "How could she survive? Her legs were tied to weights and she was thrown into the water."

"Well..Officer Williams. I noticed on the victim's body that he had old injuries which looked like a struggle," started Max. Steve finished, "She didn't die without a fight." Max nodded. "The last person he called was this number…sounds familiar?" Chin looked at it and was shocked. "That's Kono's first cellphone number before she changed her phone!"

Steve pushed them aside and started dialing the number. _It was ringing. _He waited patiently to hear Kono's voice. Suddenly someone answered it. _It was a guy's voice._

"Hello is Kono there?" asked Steve. A few seconds later, he was answered with a no. Meanwhile, Danny was tracking the location of the phone and Chin headed off..

Steve prayed…_Kono please be safe._


	4. Chapter 4

"Who the hell are you?" asked Steve. The man on the phone seemed confused. "Sorry…somebody paid me to take this phonecall….."

"Who?" demanded Danny. The man responded that a mysterious woman ordered him to do so. Chin slammed on the table.

**At the Yakuza Company**

"Kono….are you sure you want to do this?" asked Adam. The woman looked back at him and nodded.

Adam said, "Kono…Chin didn't choose Malia over you because he didn't love you. He just didn't know what to do..I think I understand him..I would have chosen you over any of my family..even my father."

Kono smiled and replied, "I forgave Chin for that already…besides we're not family..anymore..I hope he lives longer and is healthy so I can show him what I've got. I can forgive Chin for choosing Malia..but not for letting Delano go..ever." As she loaded her gun, she hesitated. Adam held her wrist and wouldn't let her go on with it.

"Look. I'm grateful for saving me when I was pushed in the river. If it wasn't for you, I would have died…..but I have to do this," she whispered.

**Flashback**

"Chin chose his bitch over you…how does that feel?" smirked her kidnapper. Kono taped and tied tightly, struggled to escape. Before she could say what she wanted to say to Chin, she was pushed into the water.

Her breath fell short, she could see the water above her as she was sinking. Her hands were burned from the rope and the weights on her legs burdened her and gave her so much pain. Suddenly, she saw a figure in the water. It headed towards her…..she was so scared for the first time of her life..

The figure grabbed her and took off the tape. He then gave her a mouthpiece to put on so she could breathe. She escalated into the surface after he untied her. The kidnapper was taken by surprise as she sprung from the water and knocked him on the head with a mighty kick and a few punches. He collapsed and Kono, ruthlessly took his gun and shot him in the head.

Right behind her was the figure and Kono turned around with her gun pointing at him. He took off his mask and showed the face whom Kono loved…..Adam. He ran to her and kissed her passionately. They dragged the body with them.

"What do you want with him? He's dead, Kono. You're safe," Adam exclaimed.

"I'm not done with him yet….." stated Kono, "I need him as bait…to let Hawaii Five-O realize Kono has resurrected from the dead." Surprised, Adam tried to calm her, but he saw a fire of revenge in her eyes.

**NOW…At Hawaii Five-O Headquarters**

"Why is Kono hiding from us?" asked Chin. Danny responded, "Maybe because she's afraid her cousin will kill her again." _He hit his weak spot again…_ Chin abruptly threw everything on Danny's desk to the floor.

Steve yelled, "Yo Danno, cut the crap! This evolves around Kono and we need to find her. Chin, tell me all the locations where you guys had hang out together as kids….give us a hitch where she might be hiding." Chin was writing down all the places they went together during family reunions, playmates, and hang outs….

Meanwhile, Danny was working on Missing posters with pictures of Kono and her information. He posted them everywhere and tried to make awareness to find Kono.

For days without sleep, Steve worked on ways to find Kono. He started to have bags under his eyes and the rest of the team were worried. On one of his all nighters, Chin came to see how he was doing.

"Steve…I was wrong. I only thought about myself and my happiness and didn't think about the damage it would bring upon you guys," Chin acknowledged.

"No man…I would have chosen…" then McGarrett stopped. Chin's eyebrows were raised. "You like Kono don't you?" he asked sincerely. McGarrett stopped short in his tracks and just stared at the wall. "I guess I do."

Chin handed McGarrett a chip…a memory chip…"Here..look at this," he said.

**Back at Yakuza…**

Kono headed out the door and took her gun with her. She headed straight to Chin's home. Malia finally came back home after months of Chin's persuasion. She had been paranoid and couldn't trust anyone. He held her hand and she started to feel reassured. She didn't know how valuable her life was…it cost double including Kono's share.

Malia was cooking dinner, as Chin helped along with her. She was cooking chicken in the oven. Suddenly, she screamed. Chin ran in to see what was wrong. Her past memory of cooking dinner was when a man barged in and pointed a gun at her. Chin held her in his arms as she kept on crying from the memory.

"Baby, you have to be strong. I'm so sorry what happened..but you need to be strong…for Kono," he cried. Her tears halted.

"What do you mean..for Kono?" asked Malia. Chin looked at her and sighed. "Your life is not just your own..but Kono's as well," he confessed, "I chose you over Kono…." Malia astonished, dropped the chicken. "You killed her to save me?" she asked. "Yes, baby. I would do anything for you," Chin cried. Now it was Malia's turn to comfort him.

Kono was watching the dramatic scene from their window. In her heart, she felt sympathy for them…but externally she was as hard as nails. "Sorry but your romantic scene will end in a tragedy…." she swore. She took her gun and aimed it at Chin. Her hands were shaking….she then pulled the trigger and as she turned away she shot


	5. Chapter 5

A bullet separated the couple and integrated a deep hole within the oven. Neither were harmed, but Malia started screaming as Chin ran outside to see who the shooter was. He ran to the direction where he saw the bullet came from.

On the ground was a note:

_The one you have abandoned has resurrected. Akahele malama._

_ -Stranger_

Chin's hands shook as his eyes became bloodshot with fear. Akahele malama meant beware….a threat. He was confused. _Why is Kono doing this? Wasn't she trying to help us? What was her real plan?_

In the midst of his thoughts, he received a phone call from Max. As soon as he answered it, he ran to his wife and they stayed in their room. She was under the covers shaking while Chin was on the phone with Max.

"Chin, I should have told you this before..but I was still investigating and I didn't want to make a theory…" said Max, "our victim at Kamekona was dead before you even heard that gunshot."

Chin surprised asked, "Then…..what was going on? I guessed that Kono might have shot him and he was about to shoot us before Kono killed him."

Max replied, "I hate to say this…but it might be more complicated than that. You see, from the way you were telling me this story, I was confused. I realized that the bullet was shot at a difficult angle considering the hole in the window. However, that was only because she didn't shoot from the window."

Chin asked, "What are you saying then?"

After seconds of hesitation, Max said, "I think Kono was trying to give a warning. She couldn't have shot from far away and then run and draw Aloha with blood, nobody can. You told me that you ran in there as soon as you heard the gunshot right?"

"Yes," Chin replied.

"It was more likely that she dragged the dead body in there, shot through the window and write Aloha in blood to perhaps get our attention here. Do you know why she might have done this?" asked Max.

All of this information was too much for Chin to handle. For months, he had regretted his decision of abandoning his cousin…..now _she's back to get him._

"Max…today, someone shot at us. When I went to see who did it, there was a note that said that the one who I abandoned had resurrected and to beware….Kono wants revenge…" he said as he stuttered. Malia was listening and tightened her grip on the blanket. After they finished the conversation, Malia ran to Chin and started pounding on him.

"Why? Why did you save me? Because of you, I have to live in fear? Why did you have to be a cop?" she cried. Chin let out silent tears and held her hands as she kept hitting him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

**At Five-O….**

Chin told the group everything that had happened and of Max's discoveries. Steve didn't believe him, Danny didn't believe him.

"She's Kono! She is the nicest and most understanding woman I know who cares for justice," Danny exclaimed. Steve looked tense and folded his hands together as he let out a sigh.

"Does this mean we have to arrest her for attempted murder?" asked Steve. Chin shook his head. "No, as Danny said..she wants justice..maybe..my death would be the best…" Chin whispered. Danny replied, "Chin, don't say that."

"Chin….oh my god..Chin..we need to find Delano now," Steve said, "when did you last talk to him?"

Danny looked at Chin and said, "Kono's going to kill him if what you say is true."

Chin took out his cellphone and called Delano's number. Meanwhile, Danny was checking it out on the computer. "Damn it, he's not answering," Chin said, "….but I think I know where he is…"

**At the docks….**

Delano was walking around the docks as he scrubbed the boats with soap and water. He abandoned his criminal and past life to live life the way Chin wanted him to. He had repented after months of what he did.

It was midnight and it was his shift. As he was wiping the interior of one of the boats, he heard a voice.

"Trying to live a good life?" asked the witty voice. Alarmed, he asked who was there.

"Scrubbing boats isn't going to erase your sins, Officer Delano," said the voice. He recognized it…that tough, feminine voice. He started searching for the source of her voice.

"Kono, where are you," he asked. Fear consumed him and his paranoia started to get the hold of him. He looked for a nearby weapon and held it closely. He heard a sound in the captain's room. He headed toward the sound. As he went to the door…..he felt softness touch his head. Dark, he couldn't tell but once he looked up…he…saw….KONO!

She jumped from the ceiling and landed on the ground with an intimidating thump. She walked towards him slowly with a knife at hand. Her hair covered her face and gave a creepy grin.

"Trying to live a good life? What a pity! You won't get a chance to even live," she said bitterly. Delano tried to convince her to stop. But the more he tried to convince her, the more amusing it was to her to get her revenge.

Step by step, Delano walked backwards, until he was at the edge of the boat. Behind him was the deep ocean where he couldn't swim and ahead of him was the ghost or really Kono.

She was about to stab him but instead she took out a rope and tied him tightly. "Oops! I forgot to get the fish. Whatever lives in that deep dark sea must love dinner," she said hysterically. Delano was scared and was already thinking about the most horrific way Kono was going to get her revenge.

"Revenge is powerful. Powerful enough to drown a person..powerful enough to feed a person to hungry sharks or what not," Kono said. The way she kept hesitating scared Delano more. After a few minutes of pacing around, she took her knife and was about to stab Delano, until, she felt someone hug her from behind.


	6. Chapter 6

She looked around and was ready to punch whoever it was, but then she heard the man's voice. It was soft…it was steady…Steve…

"Kono, don't do this," he said as he held her tightly. She tried to push him away as she saw Danny taking off his ropes and letting Delano go free. Behind Steve was Adam and Chin. She gave an ultimate death stare at Adam.

"Kono…I knew I wasn't the one you truly loved..and I realized only Steve could stop you from doing this, not Chin, not me," Adam said gently, "I did what I had to do."

She started screaming in Steve's grip.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" she cried, "I'm going to fuck all of you!" Chin started crying, watching to poor child scream out of the pain he had given her. Steve just held her harder and went down with her when she collapsed to the floor. He patted her back as she cried. Danny covered his mouth as he watched the scene.

"Kono it's okay…you're alive and that's what is important," Steve said. It was a pitiful sight to see. She started crying more.

"Where were you when they threw me into the water and I was drowning? Where were you when the last words I heard was that Chin abandoned me? Did you know how scared I was?" she broke down. Steve, Danny, nor Chin ever saw her so weak and so lost.

She screamed, "Give me back my life, Chin! Give me back my happiness." Her screams started to die down. Chin ran to her and begged for forgiveness. "Water woman, I'm so sorry…I sacrificed you for my wife.

**3 Hours Later**

Steve lifted her up, bride-style, out of the car into her house. He laid her on her bed and wiped the tears off her soft face.

The doctors had told him that it was trauma that caused her to become like this. Because of her lack of oxygen as she was drowning, a part of her brain was damaged and left her scarred for life. Adam placed her in his care now for he realized that he was no good for her and as Niroshima's son, he had no right to be with her.

As she was sleeping, she shook her head and tears fell out. She rolled and groaned probably from a nightmare. She held her neck as if she was trying to breathe. Steve shook her from her sleep and hugged her.

**4 months later….**

"How's my leader's love life?" asked Chin laughing. Steve's face was priceless and gave a sheepish smile. Danny commented, "I never saw him smile like this until he started dating Kono."

Then, Kono came into the Headquarters and overheard the conversation. "Are you guys saying crap behind my back?" she asked. Everyone else laughed out loud. Steve's arm landed on her shoulder and announced that she was back.

"Guys, she was released from the mental institution and is now back with us!" Steve exclaimed. Chin asked, "So when's the wedding?" Danny's eyes lit up. Burdened, the two looked at the others and just walked. In the distance, you could hear them keep pestering the couple about their marriage….and here's your story. Aloha


End file.
